Darth Malak
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Quelli | master = Zhar Lestin | padawans = | sithmaster = Darth Revan | sithapprentice = Darth Bandon Bastila Shan (kort) | sterfte = 3956 BBY | rang = Jedi Knight | sithrang = Dark Lord of the Sith | bijnaam = Alek Squinquargesimus (eigenlijke naam), Squint, Malak | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2 meter | haarkleur = Zwart, later kaal | oogkleur = Blauw, later grijs (dark side) | wapen = Lightsaber (rood, blauw) | vervoer = Leviathan | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Revanchists Sith Sith Empire (als Darth Malak) }} Darth Malak (geboren als Alek) was een Sith Lord ten tijde van de Jedi Civil War. Malak was, voordat hij een Sith Lord werd, een bekend Jedi Knight en militair Commander die samen met Revan de strijd aanging met de Mandalorians in de Mandalorian Wars. Biografie Tijdens de Mandalorian Wars werd het dorp, Squinquargesimus, waar de jonge Alek woonde aangevallen door Mandalorians. Alek ontsnapte, maar hij hield een groot wrok tegen de Mandalorians. Alek had nog geen achternaam, dus nam hij als achternaam 'Squinquargesimus'. De Jedi Order ontdekte dat Alek Force Sensitive was en ze brachten hem naar de Jedi Enclave op Dantooine waar hij als Padawan getraind werd. Hij raakte onder andere bevriend met de Padawans Zayne Carrick and Revan. Carrick gaf Alek de bijnaam 'Malak'. In 3.964 BBY richtte Revan de Revanchists op, een groep die bestond uit verschillende Jedi Knights waaronder Malak. De Revanchists hadden gekozen om een meer actievere rol te spelen in de bestrijding van Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. Al snel werden de Mandalorians verslagen tijdens de Battle of Malachor V. De Revanchists waren een rogue groep van Jedi die buiten de wil van de Jedi Council werkten en ook al hadden hun tactieken succes in het bestrijden van de Mandalorians, Alek voelde zich langzaam maar zeker wegglijden naar de Dark Side. Net zoals gepland, redden Alek en Revan het universum van de Mandalorians. Hij besefte echter dat enkel de leiding van een sterk persoon de vrede zou kunnen doen bewaren. Alek en Revan realiseerden zich dat enkel hun eigen soldaten te betrouwen waren. Na verloop van tijd was Alek volledig ondergedompeld in de Dark Side, mede door de reizen naar Korriban en Malachor V die Alek en Revan ondernamen. Met hulp van de Star Forge kon onbeperkt oorlogsmateriaal worden aangemaakt. Alek liet zich vervolgens Darth Malak noemen, de leerling van Darth Revan, in het nieuwe Sith Empire. De verovering van de Republic liep in eerste instantie vrij vlot, maar na verloop van tijd ontstonden er spanningen tussen Malak en Revan. Malak beschouwde Revan als te zachtaardig en er ontstond een Lightsaberduel waarin Malak zijn onderkaak verloor die werd vervangen door een metalen kaak. Als wraak vuurde Malak op Revans schip, maar hij wist niet dat de Jedi waren uitgestuurd om Revan gevangen te nemen. Malak vermoedde dat Revan gesneuveld was en nam de titel van Sith Lord aan. Met hulp van Admiral Saul Karath en zijn Padawans Darth Bandon en Bastila Shan kon hij zijn macht vergroten. Maar Malak kwam voor een verrassing te staan toen hij het opnieuw moest opnemen tegen Revan, die was teruggekeerd naar de Light Side. In dat duel trok Malak aan het kortste eind en overleed hij op de Star Forge. Bronnen *Knights of the Old Republic *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Mensen category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Knights category:Sith Lords